Together At Christmas
by reidluver228
Summary: Reid and Danielle, his girlfriend, find sometrhing shocking in their house. But the BAU pulls together to help the couple
1. Chapter 1

This is a christmas story with my characters form A Friend Of A Friend. I hope you enjoy and there will be one more as well.

As Always. I don't own any one from Criminal Minds. But I do hold ownership to Danielle Connor and her sibblings and friends and family

* * *

**Children, sleeping. Snow is softly falling. Dreams are calling. Like bells in the distance. We were Dreamers not so long ago. But one by one we all had to grow up.**

**When it seems that ew have lost our way, we find it once again on Christmas day.**

* * *

Spencer Reid and Danielle Connor, his brunette girlfriend with bright brown eyes, walked into her huge, three story house at night. The first floor consists of all the basics; a livingroom, sitting room, library, kitchen, two office/studies, a bathroom. The second floor had all the bedrooms and the thrid floor was a ballroom. Her house had been built back in the 1800's and that was typical.

"Oh jeez!" She said with a shiver as she closed her front door. "It's freezing in here." She pulled her winter jacket closer. It was a week before Christmas and it was snowing heavily outside.

"I though you turned the heat on low before we left so the house would warm up a bit?" Reid asked her.

"I did!" She defended. "Why don't you start a fire and I'll just check out the upstairs for a leaky window or something."

"Sure." he said. He waked over into the livingroom. He stripped off his coat and went to the fireplace and started one up. Just as he put the gate up, he heard Danielle scream. "Danny?" He said runnig up the stairs He ran to the third floor, where he had heard the scream. As soon as he rounded the corner of the stairs, She chrashed into him, plowing her head into his chest. "Danny? What's the matter?" She shook her head in his chest pulling on his shirt. "What?" He pulled her off and looked at her in eyes. "Danny, tell me."

"It's terrible!" She wailed. "Some one came in and distroyed the ballroom!" She plowed herself into his chest again. He pulled himself off again and held her hand as he opened the doors to the ballroom and saw what happened. The tree was distroyed and the tile on the floor was ripped up and wallpaper was pulled down. The windows were smashed, the french doors were pulled off their hinges and ripped out of the walls. The stage was gutted and the chandelier was ripped straight from the ceiling and broken on the floor. The decorations hung in sheards against the walkls and on the floor. He closed the door as he stepped out.

"Lets go down to the fire place before the place burns town totally." He said and she nodded into his chest. He pulled her back down the stairs.

* * *

The BAU team sat in the break room eating lunch. Well everybody except Reid and Penelope Garcia. Dave Rossi and Aaron Hotcher were in a coversation. Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and Jernnifer Jareau, or known as JJ, were having there own. While Rossi's and Hotch's conversation was about business and more serious, the others, on the other hand, were talking about Reid and Danielle.

"You know we might be hearing wedding bells soon." Morgan said stuffing almost half his samwich in his mouth at once.

"Hey." Prentiss said putting a chip in her mouth. "You never know. Reid never really talks about her."

"He talks to Garcia about her." JJ said taking a sip of her soda. "But then again, Danielle is Garcia's best friend."

"Yeah. But at least he's happy." Prentiss said.

"As long as it stay like that I-" Morgan started but paused as he watched Garcia rummage through Reid's desk. "Hey Baby Girl!" He called as she walked by the Breakroom. She stopped and looked in.

"Yeah?" She asked leaning in the doorway.

"Do you know what's going on between Reid and Danielle?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah." Garcia said taking a seat across from Morgan and next to Prentiss and JJ. "Well, Apparently, when Danny and Reid came home last night, it was extremely cold and Danny went to check it out and found her ballroom destroyed. So she's freaking out."

"Why?" Prentiss asked.

"Because This Friday is her annual Christmas party."

"Do they need any help?" hotch asked

"Tons. Look." Garcia said handing him a two page list in her neat writing. "That's it all. They said it was terrible. The stage was gutted and the doors ripped off and it was-"she stopped and shook her head. Hotch handed the list to Rossi.

"I think we're going to need to take some vacation time to help them." He said handing the list back to Garcia.

"You guys want to help?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Of course." Morgan said. "You know where she lives?"

"She's my best friend. Of course I do." she said with a twinkle in her eye.

* * *

**Ok. Random idea I had. I hope this works. Please let me know and Review.**

****Reidluver228****


	2. Chapter 2

This is a christmas story with my characters form A Friend Of A Friend. I hope you enjoy and there will be one more as well.

As Always. I don't own any one from Criminal Minds. But I do hold ownership to Danielle Connor and her sibblings and friends and family

* * *

**Believe in what your heart is saying. Hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste. There's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside and give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need, if you just believe.**

* * *

Danielle ran down the stairs to get to the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She called down. she pulled some of her hair behind her ears. She pressed the ribbon that she had stuck on her head to make sure it was still there. It was one of the ones that stick to presents. She opened the door to see Garcia and the whole BAU Team standing there.

"Penny!" She said giving her friend a hug. "What's all this?"

"We all wanted to help you." Garcia explained.

"Yep." Morgan said. "No friend of Garcia's and certainly no girlfriend of Reid's is going to have to work on something that bad upstairs."

"Well you guys are certainly welcome to help." Danielle said moving out of the way. "It's all the way upstairs and it's the door at the end of the third floor corridor. Spence is pulling down the rest of the wallpaper, otherwise it's pretty much the same that it was before." the three men form the BAU went into her house and walked upstairs.

"Grab you're coat Danny." Garcia said.

"Why?"

"The girls and I are taking you out to go find decorations. Come on." Danielle grabbed her coat from the place she had thrown it last night.

"Pen I really can't-" Danielle started as she walked out of the house.

"Yes you can. Now stop complaining and lets go." Garcia said

* * *

Reid wiped his hands as he rushed to open the door. he was covered in paint and glue. His team were putting up the wallpaper and staining the wood. He opened the door to have Samantha, danielle's older sister, lundge at him, wrapping him in a bear hug.

"As soon as we heard, we all came over." Sam said coming in and dropping her coat on the couch with asll the others. "Let me guess, The males on your team are upstairs and Danny's with Pen and the girls of your team?"

"Yeah...." Reid said. "How'd you-"

"Pen called me." Sam said as Ronald, Her husband, Thomas, Danielle's older brother and Samantha's younger brother, and Christeen, his wife, came in. They were followed with what seemed like a ton kids. Six of them Reid reconized right away. They were Sam's four, Carol (15), Peter (14), Johnny (6), and Terri (2). Then there was Thomas' two, Jaylyn (10), and Ryan (4). Then there were a few he didn't reconize.

"Spencer," Carol said poiltely not using the "uncle" before his name that she and the rest of her siblings and cousins have been slipping into conversations to hint to their aunt and her boyfriend of what they thought. Honestly, all the nieces and nephews all felt that Reid was perfect for their Danielle and they really wanted them to end up together, like married with kids. "These are my friends Taylor, Sarah and Nick. Nick'll help upstairs with peter, Dad, and Uncle Thomas." The four just went upstairs. "We're helping mom and Aunt Christeen out with making decorations." She held up a couple buckets of perler beads and an iron.

"Go on back upstairs, we've got it." Sam said. "We'll call you down when it's time for you two to go. GO." Sam said. Reid looked at her and smiled. He ran back up the stairs to finish up.

* * *

Danielle and everyone else arrived back at the house with bags of decorations a little while later. They walked in and as she put the bags down, she could hear the Christmas music playing throughout the house. She knew Carol had hooked up the radio to the central Air. Just as Danielle started to take off her jacket, Reid was being pushed out by her sister. As she reached her sister, Samantha pushed Danielle out as well.

"Go. Go. Go. Me and Pen can take care of the house. You two go out and relax." She pushed them through the door. "Go. Have fun. We've got it." Sam shut the door behind the couple. Danielle looked at Reid.

"You hungry?" She asked. He nodded. They walked down the block to a little diner where they were seated pretty quickly and had their orders taken in a few minutes.

"Sam and Tom came over and conquered?" Danielle asked.

"Basically." Reid said with a shrug.

"Have you noticed what my nieces and nephews have been doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"They've been calling you 'Uncle Spencer' instead Spencer. I think they're hinting about something."

"What?" He asked and she lifted her ring finger on ther left hand and pointed with her thumb of her left hand.

"Get it?" she asked.

"Oh." He said. "Why?"

"Why not? I mean you're perfect."

"Danny, I'm anything but."

"No to me. You are pefect in every way." She said and smiled at him. He looked at her and smiled back. He put his hand ontop of hers.

* * *

A couple hours later it waws dark and Reid and Danielle were making their way back to her house through the park.

"Spence, I'm cold." Danielle whined. "Lets hurry home."

"Hold on Dan. We'll be home in a minute. I promise. I like seeing you'r nose all blue."

"You want me to freeze?"

"Of course not. Oh look at the tree!" He said as the walked over to it, arm in arm.

"Spence look above you." Danielle said as they walked under an arch. He looked up and saw the mistletoe. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed back, making it deeper. Suddenly a cool rush of wind sweeping up loose snow came and made the not only stop but had Danielle huddling into Reid.

"I think we should go home now." He said. She nodded and they left.

* * *

"Hello?" Danielle said taking off her coat and Shaking free from the snow from the snowball fight she and Reid had shared a few minutes before. "Hey guys." She said seeing her sister and best friend. "What's going on?"

"Come here." Garica said taking their coats. Samantha took their hands.

"Close your eyes." She ordered.

"Sam, What-?" Danielle started

"Just close your eyes you two!" She ordered. "I'll guide you, don't worry." Danielle and Reid shrugged at each other and closed their eyes, letting Samantha lead them up the stairs. "Come on. keep coming." She lead them into the ball room.

"Sam-" Danielle started.

"Ok." Sam said letting go of their hands. "Open your eyes." They did and saw a repaired new Ballroom.

"Oh. My. God." Danielle said. There was new wallpaper and tiles. THere were new windows and door and the stage was rebuilt with a soundsetting. All the decorations Danielle had bought with JJ, Prentiss and Garcia were up. There was even a tree with homemade decorations by Carol and her friends. "Who brought in the tree?" She asked

"Surprise Danny!" came a voice frome behind. Danielle turned around.

"AH!" She said giving the man behind her a hug. "Danny!! Oh my god!" She let go. "Danny how did you-?"

"Penny called and told me about what happened, So came and brought the tree."

"Danny, you're amazing. Oh, and I want you to meet someone." She grabbed Reid and pulled him over. "Spence, This is my friend Daniel. Dan, this is my boyfriend Spencer. Danny is one of my best guy friends and whenever we had a school play in high school, he played the male lead opposite me. Mostly because I'd hate doing it with a strange student and all my other guy friends were too chicken." She looked at everybody. "You all are incredible and I love you all. Thank you so much."

"Christmas isn't runied?" Johnny asked coming up to his aunt. Danielle bent down and picked him up.

"Christmas is most definitely not ruined." She said.

* * *

**And that's a wrap folks! The end to my Christmas story between Danielle adn Reid. Also to those of you who read A Friend of A Friend, There will be more about Daniel in there. **

**********Review????**********

****Reidluver228****


End file.
